Spirit Of The Night
by MDHayden
Summary: Mulder et Scully se retrouvent coincés dans une chambre de motel au beau milieu de la nuit... Qui a dit que les esprits revenaient juste pour hanter des victimes ?


__Non, le fandom français de X-filesn'est pas mort ! Bon je ne m'attends pas à être bien lue, mais peut importe, car ayant (re)plongé dans cette magnifique série qu'est X-files, je me devais de partager ce petit OS sans prétentions ! Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers de X-Files ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne tire aucun bénéfices de ce travail !

* * *

_Sun Valley Motel, Idaho  
23:54 P.M_

Lâchant un éternel bâillement, Dana Scully ferma le dossier de l'affaire non-classée qu'elle avait relu, remué et retourné dans tous les sens des centaines de fois ces dernières heures, sans trouver une seule explication logique et rationnelle à la mort de quatre personnes dans la ville de Sun Valley. Quatre personnes sans aucun lien apparent les unes avec les autres, qui n'avaient pas d'ennemis, pas de vie qui sortait du commun et pas d'antécédents médicaux. Ce qu'il y avait d'extraordinaire dans cette affaire, c'était que les quatre cadavres avaient été retrouvés dans la même pièce d'une même maison de la ville, et que leur heure de décès avait été exactement la même, mais personne n'avait pu expliquer pourquoi. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle le FBI avait été amené à se déplacer, et plus précisément le département des affaires non-classées, étant donné qu'il n'y avait aucune preuves médico-légales et aucun mobile à ces meurtres.

Enfin « amené à se déplacer » n'était pas le terme exact. En réalité, si le FBI était dans le droit d'ouvrir une enquête, aux yeux de Scully la nécessité de traverser le pays pour apporter une réponse à ces meurtres n'était justifiée. La scientifique soupira en pensant qu'encore une fois, elle se retrouvait catapultée dans une affaire simplement pour suivre les lubies de son très cher collègue qui avait l'air de croire que la ville était hantée par un esprit. Quoiqu'elle en avait l'habitude, mais il était aussi vrai que d'habitude, il y avait plus de preuves matérielles qui lui permettait de s'opposer à Mulder, et de lui donner ce point de vue complètement « objectif et scientifique » supposé freiner ses pulsions. Sauf que là, il n'y avait rien, pas de traces de poison ou de drogues dans l'organisme des victimes, pas de traces de traumatismes externes sur les corps, pas d'indices sur les lieux du crime. Rien. Absolument rien. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir cherché.

Inspirant profondément de lassitude et de fatigue, Dana jeta un bref coup d'œil au radioréveil posé sur sa table de chevet, puis voyant l'heure, elle se sentit soudainement très attirée par les bras de Morphée. La rousse décida donc de se lever, remettant sa chaise un peu trop brusquement à sa place au passage, et frustrée de ne pas avoir mis en évidence des preuves matérielles ou tout du moins une explication scientifique à cette histoire, se laissa tomber sur son lit. La scientifique ferma aussitôt les yeux histoire de se faire le vide dans sa tête pour se détendre, mais elle n'eut même pas le temps de respirer que des coups se firent entendre sur sa porte de chambre.

- Scully, c'est moi !

Si la concernée reconnut immédiatement la voix de Mulder à travers la porte, il lui fallut cependant quelques secondes pour se décider à quitter son lit, si confortable et douillet, pour aller lui ouvrir. A moitié ensommeillée, Dana fut presque surprise de se retrouver face à son collègue qui arborait un grand sourire, et semblait visiblement tout excité d'une récente découverte. Elle l'aurait presque trouvé mignon avec son air de gamin qui venait de découvrir un trésor, mais contrairement à lui, elle était épuisée, donc pas vraiment d'humeur à être dérangée si tard.

- Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai trouvé Scully, c'est...

- Pas le moment Mulder, coupa la rousse qui se sentait de plus en plus concernée par l'appel de son lit.

- Oh aller, tu verras, ça ne sera pas long, et je suis sur que ça va te plaire !, insista l'autre agent qui trépignait d'impatience de partager sa découverte avec sa collègue.

Et probablement en voyant que Scully n'avait pas l'air très décidée à le faire entrer, Mulder ajouta, plus calmement et en lui lançant un regard qu'il avait espéré assez tendre pour la convaincre :

- Je te le promets.

La rousse soupira en voyant que son collègue jouait sur les sentiments pour pouvoir obtenir son attention, mais la fatigue aidant, elle finit par céder dans un mélange d'agacement et d'envie, parce qu'il fallait avouer qu'elle aimait suivre Mulder dans sa passion pour l'inexplicable.

- D'accord, mais pas plus de dix minutes.

La rousse fit quelques pas en arrière pour inciter son partenaire à rentrer, ce qu'il fit sans se laisser prier pour aller s'installer sur la seule chaise de la chambre, occupée par Scully quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Alors, qu'as-tu trouvé qui vaille la peine que tu me déranges si tard ?, commença Dana tout en prenant place sur son lit.

- Il n'est pas si tard que ça !

En guise de réponse, Scully désigna son réveil qui affichait maintenant qu'il était minuit bien passé, ce qui fit sourire Mulder.

- J'ai fais pire !

- Peut-être, mais je suis exténuée, donc tu me feras plaisir de faire vite, j'étais sur le point d'aller me coucher.

- D'accord. Alors tu me demandais tout à l'heure de te trouver une preuve de l'existence de cet esprit qui hante Sun Valley. Je suis allé voir le propriétaire d'un stand de location de canoë qui est juste en face du lieu du crime, et je lui ai demandé de me fournir des vidéos de surveillance. Bon elles ne filment que l'intérieur de la boutique, mais tiens toi bien, c'est…

Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de finir sa phrase, interrompu par une coupure de courant qui plongea la pièce dans une sombre obscurité et eut aussi pour effet d'installer un silence assez pesant entre les deux agents. C'était presque comme si la température avait aussi chuté de quelques degrés dans la chambre, lui conférant une atmosphère assez lugubre et peu rassurante.

- Je n'aime pas bien ça, finit par dire Scully.

- Appelle le room service ?, proposa Fox qui lui, ne semblait pas aussi préoccupé par la situation.

Sa partenaire acquiesça rapidement, puis, tandis qu'elle tentait de passer le coup de fil, Mulder s'empara de sa lampe de poche pour éclairer tant bien que mal la petite pièce.

- Pas de tonalité, déclara finalement la rousse en soupirant. Je vais descendre à la réception, tu m'attends ici ?

- Prends ça alors, fit Mulder en lui tendant sa lampe.

Après l'avoir remercié, Scully s'approcha de la porte de sa chambre et tenta de l'ouvrir, mais sans succès. La jeune femme sortit par reflexe la clé de sa chambre pour se sortir de là, mais c'était comme si elle avait possédé une toute autre clé ouvrant une toute autre porte, car elle ne put même pas l'insérer dans la serrure. Poussant un faible juron et commençant à paniquer un peu, Dana insista en forçant et secouant la poignée de la porte, mais celle-ci ne céda pas d'un pouce.

- Mulder, quelqu'un a verrouillé la porte, informa Scully en dégainant son arme.

- Oui j'avais remarqué, la fenêtre est verrouillée elle aussi, répondit son coéquipier, qui inspectait avec minutie la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient prisonniers.

- Viens m'aider à enfoncer la porte s'il te plait.

- Je ne crois pas que ça sera nécessaire.

- Et pourquoi ça ?, répliqua la scientifique que la situation commençait mettre sur les nerfs.

- L'esprit, Scully. L'esprit de Sun Valley.

- Bon quand tu auras fini avec tes histoires, tu pourras venir m'aider !

- D'accord, si tu le dis !

Abandonnant l'inspection des lieux, Mulder sortit son arme à son tour, puis il se mit en position pour charger la porte.

- A trois ? Un, deux... trois !

Malgré la violence du choc sur la porte, celle-ci ne céda toujours pas. Toutefois, Scully ne s'avouant pas vaincue tira dans la foulée trois coups sur la serrure dans l'espoir de s'échapper de cette chambre, mais cela eut semblablement le même résultat que leur assaut précédent, c'est-à-dire aucun.

- Agents fédéraux ! Si vous nous entendez, ouvrez immédiatement cette porte !, cria Dana en tambourinant sur la porte.

- Scully, calme-toi, intervint Mulder, tu ne pourras rien faire, l'esprit a pris possession des lieux, alors il faut que tu gardes ton calme et tout ira bien.

- Mais ça n'a aucun sens Mulder, les esprits n'existent pas !

- Bien sur que si, c'est que je voulais te montrer ce soir, mais celui-ci ne veut visiblement pas que son existence soit révélée au grand jour…

Fox marqua une courte pause, et sentant que sa partenaire était réticente à cette théorie, il continua, essayant d'être le plus persuasif possible :

- Ecoute, les habitants de cette ville sont tous les jours confrontés à des évènements paranormaux de ce genre, ils sont tous les jours confrontés à cet esprit. Et ce soir il se manifeste encore !

- Soit, mais que devons-nous faire alors ?, répliqua sa collègue encore sceptique.

- Rien, fais ce que tu allais faire avant que j'arrive, il n'y a aucune raison qu'il nous arrive quelque chose si on ne fait rien !

- Il est hors de question que j'aille me coucher avec ce qu'il se passe !, s'exclama t-elle.

- Détends-toi Scully… Va prendre un bain, et si tu veux aller te coucher, vas-y, je veillerai à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

La jeune femme fut un peu déconcertée par la proposition de Mulder qui se montrait soudainement attentif à elle et ses besoins, ce qui était rare.

- Je ne regarderai pas, c'est promis, ajouta t-il en souriant.

Pour la première fois dans la soirée, Scully sembla se détendre, et lui rendit son sourire.

- D'accord, mais un seul pas dans la salle de bain, et tu es un homme mort Mulder !

* * *

_Sun Valley Motel, Idaho  
00:43 A.M_

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, et après une bonne douche qui avait eu le mérite de la détendre, Scully ressortit de la salle de bain en robe de chambre, retrouvant un Mulder lampe de poche à la main et feuilletant le dossier qui l'avait tant frustrée juste avant qu'il n'arrive.

- Alors c'est comme ça que tu passes tes soirées ?, taquina Fox qui avait sentit la présence de sa partenaire dans la pièce. Je ne pensais pas que c'était ton genre de lecture de chevet.

- Je préfère ça plutôt que de regarder des films douteux sur le câble, répondit-elle du tac au tac, tentant de cacher un sourire malicieux en prenant place dans son lit.

- Ne t'y méprends pas, je fais aussi beaucoup de recherches !

Sur ces dires, Mulder décida de fermer le dossier de l'affaire, pensant qu'il était maintenant temps de se détendre un peu, et se leva pour faire face à Scully.

- Tu me fais une petite place dans ton lit ?, tenta t-il.

- Pas question, je garde ce lit très confortable pour moi tout seule !, répondit la rousse qui avait maintenant l'air de trouver la situation amusante.

- Tu ne vas pas me laisser dormir par terre quand même !, s'offusqua Mulder.

- C'est toi qui as voulu venir !

- Je sais, mais que veux-tu, comment résister à l'envie de te voir ?, répliqua l'agent dans un mélange d'humour et de sincérité.

- Bon, tu as gagné Mulder, viens.

Echappant un sourire victorieux, Fox alla se glisser sous les draps se retrouvant donc allongé à côté de sa partenaire qui s'était tournée pour faire face à lui.

- C'est rare qu'on soit aussi proches !, commenta Mulder en souriant bêtement malgré lui.

- Ne t'y habitue pas trop !

- Dommage, j'aime bien pourtant !

La sincérité des mots de l'agent jeta un bref silence dans la pièce, un silence qui n'était non pas signe de gêne, mais plutôt de complicité.

- Tu sais qu'on est coupés du monde Scully ?, finit par dire Mulder d'un ton qui s'approchait du murmure.

- Je sais.

- Je me rends compte que je ne sais pas grand-chose sur toi finalement.

- Arrête, ça me rappelle la fois où ce type s'était fait passer pour toi, j'ai vraiment failli tomber dans le panneau ! Il avait eu presque le même genre de discours, une bouteille de rouge en plus, se rappela la rousse.

- Oui, mais cette fois c'est bien moi, assura son partenaire. Mais sans la bouteille de rouge !

- Ca ne fait rien. Pour la bouteille je veux dire, ajouta Scully en voyant la mine faussement déconfite de son ami, ce qui la fit sourire.

Mulder se tut un instant, profitant de cet instant de calme, ce qui était plutôt rare en tant qu'agent du FBI qui avait tendance à trop enfreindre le règlement.

- Tu n'as jamais pensé à faire autre chose que ce boulot ?, questionna Scully, comme ayant lu dans ses pensées. Tu sais, quelque chose de plus calme, de plus… normal…

- J'y ai pensé, avoua Fox. Mais je crois que je ne veux pour rien au monde laisser cette vie, ce boulot… et toi aussi.

- J'ai failli y laisser ma vie plusieurs fois tu sais, rappela Scully.

- Je sais, mais tu sais aussi que je suis prêt à aller au bout du monde pour ta vie.

Dans le noir, Mulder sentit sa coéquipière frissonner, et il eut soudainement envie d'être un peu plus prêt d'elle.

- Froid ?, lança t-il à tout hasard.

- Pas vraiment, répondit-elle en se rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

Le petit « pas » qu'elle avait fait vers lui le poussa à combler le peu d'espace qu'il y avait entre eux, et à la coller contre lui, passant un bras derrière son dos qu'il caressa presque machinalement.

- Je suis désolé pour tous les risques que je t'ai fais prendre dans ta carrière, avoua t-il.

Sa partenaire resta silencieuse à cet aveu, se contentant de savourer cet instant unique, qui lui donnait l'impression d'être à des milliers et des milliers de kilomètres de son quotidien. Elle sentait le souffle de Mulder sur ses épaules, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, tout lui paraissait si irréel. Blottie dans les bras de son partenaire, Scully sentait que personne ne pourrait l'atteindre, que personne ne pouvait les atteindre. Elle frissonna de nouveau quand elle sentit les lèvres de Mulder se poser délicatement dans son cou, et elle agrippa la chevelure de son partenaire quand il commença à lui laisser des baisers un peu partout dans cette zone si sensible. Puis quand il releva la tête pour s'emparer de ses lèvres, Dana se sentit partir au-delà des étoiles. Elle n'avait jamais senti quelqu'un lui donner à la fois autant de tendresse et de passion en un baiser, et c'est dans cet élan de tendresse passionnée qu'elle passa délicatement sa main sous le tee-shirt de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Mais la magie de ce moment fut bien vite rompue par le retour de ce qu'ils n'attendaient désormais plus celui de l'électricité, et donc de la lumière qui les fit se séparer sur le coup de la surprise. Les deux agents, se découvrant pour la première fois après un moment aussi intime partagé ensemble éclatèrent de rire face à l'étrange tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements au cours de cette soirée.

- On dirait que l'esprit s'est décidé à nous laisser tranquille, remarqua Scully en riant, toujours aussi peu convaincue de l'existence d'une telle entité.

- Oui, j'ai l'impression que je vais pouvoir retourner dans ma chambre pour regarder mes émissions douteuses, c'est génial !, plaisanta Mulder.

- Ou alors tu peux expérimenter tes émissions douteuses ici…

- Scully ! Décidément, j'aimerais que des esprits nous bloquent dans une chambre de motel plus souvent !

- Ne t'y habitue pas Mulder, je t'ai déjà prévenu !, s'exclama la scientifique avant de déposer un bref baiser sur les lèvres de son partenaire. Et puis les esprits ça n'existe pas !

- Je m'en fiche, tant que tout ce que nous venons de vivre est réel !, répliqua Mulder, qui pour l'une des rares fois dans sa vie, faisait passer son travail et ses convictions derrières ses sentiments.

- Alors poursuivons l'exploration de la réalité, veux-tu ?

- Mais avec plaisir !

Et même s'ils n'étaient plus si coupés du monde que ça, les deux agents se contentèrent de savourer cette nuit comme si cet « esprit », ou succession d'évènements étranges quelconques, tout dépendait du point de vue, les avait retenu prisonniers dans cette chambre de motel, ce qui était loin de leur déplaire finalement.


End file.
